


Paraíso

by jessiestark



Series: Desafios Sherlolly [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 07:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10871907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessiestark/pseuds/jessiestark
Summary: Sherlock fica doente, mas uma surpresa também está a caminho.





	Paraíso

**Author's Note:**

> [9º Desafio Sherlolly]
> 
> Esta fic faz parte de uma série de desafios que fiz em 2014 - "Desafios Sherlolly". São fanfics fofas que abordam o relacionamento de Sherlock e de Molly.

Era mais um dia normal. Molly Hooper trabalhava no necrotério enquanto murmurava uma canção até que Sherlock Holmes entra correndo pela porta, ofegante, e se inclina no balcão mais próximo enquanto tenta recuperar o fôlego. Ela congelou onde estava, franzindo a testa.

\- Sherlock? O que aconteceu, você está bem?

\- Não... É óbvio que não estou bem.. – Ele se endireitou, a respiração quase normal agora. – Eu estou morrendo, Molly.

\- _O quê?_

\- Ah, não se preocupe. Iria acontecer qualquer dia mesmo. Mas vim aqui passar meus últimos momentos com você. 

Ela não conseguiu reprimir um sorriso, mas logo deixou a bacia que continha um intestino delgado que estivera segurando enquanto detetive entrara na sala e se dirigiu até ele, séria.

\- Pode começar a explicar o que está acontecendo.

Ele suspirou.

\- Bom, acordei hoje com a cabeça pesada. Meu corpo está todo dolorido e não consigo respirar direito. Minha garganta dói e agora sinto como se minha cabeça estivesse prestes a explodir. Não há outra explicação, estou morrendo.

Ela revirou os olhos. Não sabia se ria ou ficava brava pelo susto. Mas esse era Sherlock Holmes, expert em milhares de coisas complicadas mas completamente estúpido a coisas normais. Ela pegou sua bolsa e segurou a mão dele.

\- Sabe o que você precisa? Descansar.

\- Não é hora para piadas com morte, Molly.

A castanha riu.

\- Não é piada. Você não está morrendo, vamos, vou ser sua médica por hoje.

\- Molly.. não estou no clima para brincar de médico. – Ele hesitou.

\- É sério, seu pervertido. Você precisa descansar até a gripe passar.

\- Gripe? – Sherlock franziu o cenho. Não acreditava que algo tão comum poderia estar acontecendo com ele. Gripe, ele não era o tipo de pessoa que pegava uma _gripe._

\- Oh, que bizarro. Uma gripe. – Ela revirou os olhos novamente. – Vamos.

____________________

Enquanto Sherlock descansava na cama quente, Molly estava na cozinha, preparando uma xícara de chá quente e uma sopa. Iria cuidar dele do mesmo jeito que ele fizera antes, quando ela estava doente.

\- Trouxe chá. – A patologista disse ao entrar no quarto.

Sherlock sentou na cama, a voz rouca.

\- Deixe aí mesmo na porta. Não chegue perto, Molls. Não quero que fique doente.

\- Claro, como se eu fosse escutar você. – Ela sentou ao lado dele, deixando a bandeja na cabeceira e entregando o chá na mão do detetive. – Tome tudo, daqui a pouco você vai estar melhor. Talvez até ganhe uma recompensa.

Ele sorriu. – Recompensa? Gosto de recompensas, Hooper.

Molly sorriu. – Sei que gosta. – Assim que ele esticou a mão para tocá-la, ela se levantou. Ele tinha que descansar agora, e ela não queria atrapalhar isso. – A Sra. Hudson deixou uma caixa com alguns biscoitinhos pra você. Quer um pouco?

Ele balançou a cabeça, confirmando. Ela voltou para a cozinha e abriu um dos armários para pegar a caixa que havia guardado anteriormente. Mas então, algo chamou sua atenção. Uma caixinha pequena. Ela ignorou-a de início, mas algo a dizia que era importante. Abriu a porta novamente e olhou para a caixinha.

Uma caixa vermelha e aveludada a encarava de volta. Será que... Não. Não, não podia ser o que ela pensava ser. Sherlock não faria isso. Não era o tipo de coisa que ele _faria,_ era o tipo de coisa que ele sempre estava pronto para criticar. Molly pegou a pequena caixa, sentiu o peso, chacoalhou-a do lado do ouvido. Não podia ser.

Será que deveria falar com Sherlock? Ele não estava em condições para coisas assim. Mas ao mesmo tempo, a curiosidade era enorme. Ela tinha que fazer alguma coisa. Respirou fundo e foi até o quarto dele. Ele não abriu os olhos quando ela entrou, então a castanha teve tempo de apreciar aquele momento. Vê-lo de olhos fechados, seu rosto tão sereno e tão belo. Seus cachos caíam sobre seu rosto delicadamente. Será que existia homem mais perfeito do que esse?

\- Sherlock? – a voz dela não escondeu o nervosismo que ela sentia, e ele reagiu imediatamente a isso.

\- O que aconteceu? – Sherlock Holmes sentou rapidamente na cama, sua expressão ficando extremamente séria no momento em que viu o que a castanha segurava. – Ah.

Ela não disse nada, esperando. Sherlock pigarreou e respirou fundo.

\- Não queria que soubesse disso antes, Molly. Não assim, não agora. Mas vejo que não tenho outra opção agora.

O detetive então se levantou e pegou a caixa da mão da patologista. Depois de encarar a caixinha por alguns segundos, se ajoelhou. Molly não sabia o que fazer. Não acreditava que isso estava acontecendo, não acreditava que poderia acontecer em qualquer momento de sua vida.

\- Sherlock, eu...

\- Não fale nada. – Ele a interrompeu.

Um enorme sorriso já estava no rosto da castanha quando as palavras finalmente deixaram a boca do detetive.

\- Molly Hooper. Sei que não mereço você, sei que sou um canalha que finge ser o ser humano mais inteligente que já existiu. Mas a verdade é que não sei nada, e descobri isso com você. Não sei nada sobre as pessoas, sobre fatos cotidianos para todos. Você me deixa mais humano a cada dia, Molly. Você é a pessoa que equilibra a minha vida, que traz luz à escuridão que pode facilmente me atingir. Posso pensar que mereço você, mas não é verdade. Você poderia estar com alguém muito melhor que eu agora, e é por esse motivo que sou eternamente grato que ainda está aqui. Cuidando de mim, a única pessoa capaz de fazer isso. Percebi que não tenho outra saída. Não consigo mais viver sem você, Molls.

Ele abriu a caixa, revelando um anel prateado com um brilhante. Delicado e lindo, exatamente como Sherlock a via.

\- Molly Hooper... Você aceita se casar comigo?


End file.
